


The Enlisted

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Gen, Human, I Don't Even Know, Randomness, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD weirdness.   Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Enlisted

**Author's Note:**

> More GD weirdness. Enjoy :=)

******

Her mother had said that she was insane when she had suggested that she wanted to enlist in the Army. Her father had agreed. To counter these arguments, Alex had used poor Lucy as proof of her decision, which in retrospect, was probably a weak argument, Lucy was an officer, a major, and mostly had a desk job.

Alex by contrast was planning on _enlisting_ , on being one of the grunts who did all the hard work and got little to no credit for it. Finally, Eliza and Jeremiah had reluctantly relented (in part because Alex over eighteen and, legally, they couldn’t really stop her), they had even personally driven her down to Fort Ross and seen her off.

Now, as she stood in a pile of mud in the pouring rain staring up the sheer vertical climb before her, Alex was maybe, possibly, starting to regret this decision.

“Danvers! Are you just sightseeing or are you climbing?!” the drill sergeant barked out.

Startling, Alex hurriedly grabbed hold of the rope and began to pull her soggy ass up the damn wall, glancing down, she felt a bit of warmth go through her at the sight of the drill sergeant.

First Sergeant Astra Inze cut an imposing figure in her BDUs, rainwater dribbling off the brim of her ball cap as she watched Alex with a critical eye. The woman was strict without being a disciplinarian, demanding the best of those recruits under her command, and yet had a distinct and large amount of empathy, immediately checking up on anyone who appeared to be injured or otherwise second-guessing themselves.

She was also drop-dead gorgeous, with hawkish features, long dark hair with a streak of white in it, and piercing grey-green eyes that seemed to bore into you, as if she could see into your very soul.

After meeting the woman, Alex had reached one singular conclusion: she was screwed.

“Come on, Danvers!” Astra barked out “this isn’t a walk in the park! Move it!”

Nodding, Alex finally reached the top of the wall, grabbing the other end of the rope and hurriedly climbing down to land in the mud with a wet _splat_.

“Keep going!” Astra called out.

Panting hard, Alex turned and began the crawl under the barbed wire, scowling as the barbs caught on her shirt sleeves a few times. Freeing herself, she emerged at the end and behind the rest of the others by at least two minutes.

“Jeez, Danvers, what do you think this is? Summer camp?” one of the other recruits laughed.

“Kowalski!” Astra barked “zip your mouth before I do it for you!”

Suitably chastised, Kowalski slunk off, his cronies following. Now alone, Astra softly approached Alex, hands on her hips.

“Any particular reason as to why you’re lagging behind today?” she asked.

“Just not feeling so hot today, Sarge,” Alex panted out, absently swiping some mud off her face “sorry”

“Then you should’ve reported to the infirmary,” Astra countered. She crouched down next to Alex “spill it” she ordered.

Alex weakly shook her head, feeling a little dizzy at being so close to this woman. Leaning back on her heels, Astra studied her, finally smirking in understanding.

“You’re not the first to start drooling over me,” she remarked “but you’re first I’ve found myself drooling over”

“Wha…?” Alex stared at her, but Astra was already standing up.

“When you’re done picking your jaw off the ground, report to the showers and then get a hot meal in you” she said as she walked away.

Leaving a totally flummoxed Alex sitting in the mud….

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: In recent decades it has become a punishable offense for U.S. Army drill sergeants to use 'demeaning or derogatory terms to refer to recruits or trainees', drill sergeants are also now forbidden from cursing or raising their voices, or from using 'excessive punishments' such as hazing on new recruits.
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
